The present invention relates generally to optical disk drivers which drives optical disks (generally called CD-ROMs) and operational processing apparatuses having such optical disk drivers therein, and more particularly to an optical disk driver using a top-loading mechanism and an operational processing apparatus having such an optical disk driver therein. The term xe2x80x9ca top-loading mechanismxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means a mechanism for inserting and/or ejecting an optical disk via a top surface of the optical disk driver. And the term xe2x80x9can operational processing apparatusxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means an apparatus having an operational processor, such as a personal computer, and a CD-ROM driver.
FIGS. 1 to 3 shows example of different types of CD-ROM drivers. FIG. 1 shows a CD-ROM driver using the top-loading mechanism separated from a personal computer. FIG. 2 shows a CD-ROM driver having the top-loading mechanism united with a personal computer. FIG. 3 shows a CD-ROM driver having a front-loading mechanism united with a personal computer. The term xe2x80x9ca front-loading mechanismxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means a mechanism for inserting and/or ejecting an optical disk from a radial direction thereof via a front surface of the optical disk driver. The numbers 1, 4 and 6 indicate CD-ROM drivers, numbers 2, 5 and 7 indicate personal computers, a number 3 indicates an interface cable, a number 5a indicates a display unit, and a number 8 indicates a CD-ROM, respectively.
However, the above conventional CD-ROM drivers have the following disadvantages:
1. Since the CD-ROM driver 1 in FIG. 1 is coupled to the personal computer 2 via the interface cable 3, a relatively large space is necessary in which to locate the operational processing apparatus;
2. Since the CD-ROM driver 4 in FIG. 2 uses the top-loading mechanism, a display unit 5a cannot be placed on the personal computer 5;
3. Since the CD-ROM driver 6 uses the front-loading mechanism which is more complicated than the top loading mechanism, the cost of the operational processing apparatus becomes more expensive.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful optical disk driver and an operational processing apparatus having such an optical disk driver in which the above disadvantages are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk driver using a relatively simple loading mechanism, an operational processing apparatus having such an optical disk driver which is relatively small, and on which a display unit can be placed.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk driver which comprises a first case, accommodated in a housing having an operational processor therein, the first case being operatively connected to the operational processor and the first case having an inserting opening, a second case, movable from a first position to a second position, the second case projecting from the first case so that an optical disk can be inserted and/or ejected via a top surface of the second case when the second case is located at the first position, the second case being accommodated in the first case so that the second case is operatively connected to the operational processor via the first case when the second case is located at the second position, and the second case being inserted into the first case and/or projected therefrom via the inserting opening of the first case, and driving means for driving the optical disk inserted into the second case.
Another more specific object of the present invention is to provide an operational processing apparatus which comprises a housing, a operational processor accommodated in said housing, and an optical disk driver comprising a first case, accommodated in said housing, the first case being operatively connected to the operational processor and the first case having an inserting opening, a second case, movable from a first position to a second position, the second case projecting from the first case so that an optical disk can be inserted and/or ejected via a top surface of the second case when the second case is located at the first position, the second case being accommodated in the first case so that the second case is operatively connected to the operational processor via the first case when the second case is located at the second position, and the second case being inserted into the first case and/or projected therefrom via the inserting opening of the first case, and driving means for driving the optical disk inserted into said second case.
According to the present invention, the optical disk driver uses a top-loading mechanism in which an optical disk is inserted and/or ejected via the top surface of the second case. Therefore, the loading mechanism thereof is simpler than that using a front-loading mechanism so that the cost of the operational processing apparatus can be kept inexpensive. Moreover, the optical disk driver is united to the operational processor when the second case is located at the second position so that the operational processing apparatus is located in a relatively small space. Additionally, the first case is accommodated in the housing whereas the optical disk driver uses the top-loading mechanism so that a display unit can be placed on the housing.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read conjunction with the accompanying drawings.